Back in Town
by ShiNoNuma
Summary: Summary: What would’ve happened if Sean went back for Ellie in season 6, instead of Emma? Well you’ll find out in this oneshot : SELLIE! ONESHOT!


**Summary:** What would've happened if Sean went back for Ellie in season 6, instead of Emma? Well you'll find out in this oneshot 

I was sitting at home with my friend, Marco. It was all quiet. Well, it was until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Marco.

"Ok," I replied.

I heard the door open and then close. But, Marco and whoever he let in, didn't come back.

I heard him and the mystery person walked into the kitchen.

It was about five minutes later, when I heard the person's voice, and I figured out it was Sean Cameron.

At first, I was excited to see Sean, until I remembered he left me to go back home at Wasaga Beach.

I walked into the kitchen to go say hi anyways.

I could see half of Marco's face and none of Sean's.

"Hey Marco. Hey Se-." That's all I could say before Sean turned around, so I could see his face.

"Hey Ellie," Sean said with a smile.

All I could do was gaze at his beautiful face. He looked the same, but older. And his hair was long. But, he looked different somehow. I didn't mind though. He was beautiful.

"Uh Ellie?" Sean asked.

"Um, what? Huh?" I said with a confused look. It took me a minute to figure out I was in lala land.

"I said hey." he said.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking." I replied.

"Oh it's fine. How is everything?" Sean asked.

Before I could reply, Marco said, "I better get going so you guys can talk."

"Thanks, man." Sean replied.

"So, Ellie?" That's what Sean said. He also repeated the question.

"Life's been good. You?" I asked.

"Good. So, have you had any relationships? Since, you know us?" he asked

"Yeah. One. Jessie. You?" I said

"Nope. None. Zip." He said with a humorous tone

"Haha Sean." I said with a huge grin

"That's how I am." He replied in a flirty tone

I could tell he was using one to. "Oh."

"Ellie. Look, I'm sorry for leaving you to go back to Wasaga Beach. I was going through a rough time."

I knew this was going to be brought up. Without any warning, I started crying.

"Oh Ellie! Please don't cry!"

He grabbed me and hugged me.

"Sean, I'm sorry too." I said between gasps for air.

"For what?" He hugged me even tighter.

"For everything I put you through. I must have been a horrible girlfriend." I started to cry on his shoulder.

"No. Ellie you weren't."

Right then Marco came in and then left quickly, when he saw me.

I was getting his shoulder soaked. "Sean, I'm getting your shirt soaked."

"Ellie, I don't care."

"Are you sure?"

"Ellie, really. I don't care."

"Do you ever wonder if we would've made it?"

"What?" I knew I caught him off guard.

"You heard me." I was starting to stop crying

"I don't know, Ellie."

I stopped crying and lifted my head from his shirt.

"Yeah. Me either."

"Yup, so? I better get going."

"No. Sean don't leave."

Right when I said that, I knew I still loved him.

"Ok. Can I show you something?"

"Sure." I said with a sly smile

"Cool." He pulled out a blue print.

I looked at it. "Cameron's Custom Car's?"

"Yup. That's what I came back for."

"Your own business?"

"Yeah."

"Nice."

I saw his hand on the table. I put mine on his. I was hoping he would keep it there, but he didn't. He slightly pulled away.

"So, what are you doing at my house?" I asked

"I came to talk to you." He replied

"Ok. So are you done talking?"

"Why? Are you kicking me out?" I heard that humorous tone again

"Yeah Sean. I sure am." I replied with a cocky tone

"Ok. Ok. No need to be rude."

"Sean! I was just joking!"

"I know, Ellie!" He stated. Then, he started tickling me.

After he did that, I felt awkward. I know Sean did too because after that he said, "I better leave. For real this time."

But he didn't. He started to lean in closer.

"Sean, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought there was something still between us." He replied

I knew he was right. I was too coward to say so, though.

But, I leaned in anyways.

We kissed.

It felt magically.

"Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I knew he meant it too.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Haha. I didn't. I wrote it for my amusment. I decided to upload it though xD**

**I DO NOT OWN SEAN CAMERON/DANIEL CLARK, ELLIENASH/STACEY FARBER, OR DEGRASSI!**

**If I did, I would own a mansion xD**


End file.
